My universe without you
by Tai Ru Kaerisato
Summary: He would take her back home, even if it meant him sacrificing his life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Please enjoy and if you like it, leave a review behind! ;)

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail (C) Hiro Mashima

* * *

**My universe without you. **

_**Prologue.**_

As the lonely figure stands on top of the hill, awaiting the moment the sun sheds its lights onto the crowded city, he lets his eyes focus on the horizon. He let the warmth wash over his body, the soft breeze bringing his messy hair into more of a mess, but this all didn't matter to him. His thoughts were only filled with memories from long ago. From the moment she first shed light into his life to the moment her warmth disappeared like the sun does each and every nightfall. He inhaled the smell of his surroundings deeply, everywhere he went smelt like her, every corner of the world, reminded him of her. There was no place in this world nor in his heart where he could forget about her. He lifted his arm and reached out for the sunrays, trying to grab them, but the warmth that he felt for a brief moment quickly faded away as he brought his arm back to his side. The sun reminded him of her; but as the sun would rise every single day again, why wouldn't she appear? Why hadn't she come back and filled his life with her warmth again? Not even the birds who were witnesses of his sadness would be able to tell this broken man.

He couldn't understand and he wouldn't ever understand. The people he had held the most dear disappeared so quickly from his life. First it had been his father, that as young and ignorant as he had been, had always had his arms open for him, embracing him with fatherly love, teaching him about all the different meanings of life, letting the little boy decide for his own about what he thought of it. His days seemed to last forever, until his shadow one day vanished and left the little boy to wander around alone with an empty heart. Then he had met her, that little white haired girl who seemed at first so extremely annoying. He was a boy, of course, girls didn't seem at all that normal to him. But as time had gone by, he had gotten used to feeling her presence beside him. It had become a part of his existence and slowly but surely had she also become someone dear to him. Someone who could support him when the emptiness in his heart had become too much for him to bear. He could forget about his aching pain for a bit whenever she was with him. But as quickly as she had entered his life, as fast had she left it again, making the emptiness in his heart even bigger. Even the mention of her name made him run away in frustration, reminding him of the unbearable pain in his chest.

All the grief that he had felt from losing the ones he loved most, was suddenly born into the form of a new kind of love...

... And that's when she had come...

She, that as bright and warm as the sun, had suddenly shed some light into his life. She, that from their very first meeting had managed to errase the darkness of his past whenever he felt her presence. She, the blonde, busty girl that loved to talk so much, making him feel annoyed, but at the same time so strangely fulfilled. She, Lucy Heartfilia, had become a much more important part of his life than he could have ever imagined her to be. Wherever he went was with her at his side, and wherever she went was with him at her side. They were like two lost parts of a puzzle that had finally found each other after what had seemed an eternity. They were finally together and there was no way they would and could ever be separated from each other.

There had always been this need from him to always stay by her side, if he wasn't he would feel as if the emptiness that once resided in his heart, would come back at him in full power. But whenever he felt like breaking down in sorrow, she was there to fill his heart with joy. Days seemed to last for an eternity, and he didn't want to ever let go of her. After some time had passed he started noticing a new feeling that bubbled up deep within him whenever she was around. A feeling that shut out all of his senses, making him vulnerable and weak against her. A feeling that made him all tingly and warm inside. He decided he didn't mind it at all, and after that he even wished to see her more and more often.

It was not until he had lost her that he had realized that what he felt for her was the strongest and deepest feeling of all, love.

* * *

I hope you liked it! This is just the introduction to the story, the following chapters will be longer than this one ;p

See you a next time!


	2. I won't let you

**A/N: So here's the first chapter as promised! It's very sad and there's not much NaLu yet. The story still has to progress but I promise I'll be putting lots of it! For now enjoy! :)  
**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Trollshima  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: I won't let you**

Gray and Erza were sitting at a table in the guild. Erza was enjoying one of her strawberry cakes, while Gray had settled to resting his chin on his hand and watching the guild thoughtfully. He had since long noticed Juvia's presence hiding behind the pillar. But to be honest, he wasn't much bothered by it. He had actually learnt to enjoy her presence and had even started to miss it when she wasn't around. He inhaled deeply; what was up with her? Why wouldn't she talk to him like she did back then that one time? But to be truth, he was also to blame. He had no idea how to deal with her feelings for him, and he himself hadn't found the time to think much about what he felt for her ever since that fateful day after the Grand Magic Games had finished happened. Something that had shaken the whole guild. It was a great tragedy.

"It's already been six months..." Erza interrupted his train of thoughts.

Gray eyed her from the corner of his eyes, "yeah, that would probably be the reason why Natsu hasn't shown up yet." As he said this he noticed Juvia clasping her hands against her cheeks, hiding a deep blush. He smiled internly, he wondered what she had been thinking about. He enjoyed watching her, it made him forget the pain of the past.

"Hmmmmm," Erza replied thoughtfully, with a spoon still in her mouth. "Where's Happy?" She looked around the guild, seeing if she would spot him anywhere. She eyed the place where Wendy and Charle were siting at, but didn't spot him there. She could've sworn she had seen him there before.

"Oh no..."

The spoon she was still holding onto dropped on the ground.

"GRAY! WE'RE LEAVING IMMEDIATELY!"

Erza yelled and grabbed Gray by the collar, dragging him along to the exit of the guild leaving a quarter of her strawberry cake behind.

Gray tried to wriggle himself out of her grasp, but to no avail.

"E-Erza? What's wrong?"

Erza glared back at him, making Gray gulp harshly.

"Natsu is in danger," is all she said before she let go of him and the both of them set off in the direction of his house.

* * *

After a 5 minutes run they finally arrived at Natsu's house. They broke in easily through the windows and scanned the apartment. Natsu and Happy were nowhere to be found. The apartment was a total mess. Stuff laid scattered around everywhere. There was even a tree growing inside there. Erza checked up on all of the corners, under his bed, in the wardrobe. Gray checked the garden, the bathroom, the kitchen. But neither one of them found any trace of either one of them. They were gone.

"TO THE STATION!" Erza commanded and so they set off in a dash to the station.

* * *

As the two of them approached the station they were met by something unbelievable; there was a huge fire refraining them from entering.

"Ice Make Canon!" Gray yelled out and shot many canon bullets in the direction of the fire, but it didn't die off. It still remained intact.

"Ice Make Hamer!" Gray swung his huge ice hamer against the fire, but still it remained intact.

"Tch! Ice Make Ice River!" Gray yelled out even harder. A river of ice came out of his palms and it seemed as if it would make the fire go out, but it didn't happen.

Erza knew there was nothig else they could do but to pass through the fire by force.

"FOLLOW RIGHT AFTER ME!" She commanded to Gray.

She took a step back before she dashed forward, but the moment she came into contact with the fire she was shot four meters back, colliding with Gray during the flight.

The two of them got back up to their feet and tried it out again and again, each time being sent back flying by meters.

"NATSU WHERE THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!" Erza yelled out of the top of her lungs. She was enraged, she was sad, upset, afraid. All she wanted to do was take Natsu and Happy back. They wouldn't be able to make it out alive on their own. Heck, even if the whole guild went none of them would be able to survive.

"HAVEN'T WE ASKED YOU TO GIVE IT TIME! WE'RE MAKING PLANS! BUT DON'T GO AND DO SOMETHING AS RASHLY AS THIS! YOU'LL BE KILLING YOURSELF NATSUUUUU!" Erza yelled. Her face was tearstruck and she had bruises all over her body.

Gray wasn't able to hold back his tears any longer. Why hadn't they been able to predict this would someday happen? Why hadn't he been able to stop this? Why was fate doing this to them? He clutched his fingers is his hair. He bit his tongue, trying to hold back the tears. "Natsu... Happy... Lucy..!" And then he fell on his knees, hiding his face in his hands, sobbing uncontrollably. All of the pain from that one day had returned ten fold.

Erza kept trying to break through the wall of fire surrounding the building, and each time falling back.

"I won't let you... I won't let you! I WON'T LET YOU!" She screamed out each time.

**- To be Continued -**

* * *

**Yeah, I'm sorry it's so short! But the good parts are coming! Please continue reading :)  
**


End file.
